


To See through his eyes.

by AFurryBunny



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Avatar State, Eywa loves you, F/M, Jake is Olo'Eyktan, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tsu'tey lives, eventual member of Omaticaya, you're a badass warrior, you're super intelligent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFurryBunny/pseuds/AFurryBunny
Summary: Tsu'tey had a rough bit of luck. First, an outsider stole his mate. Then the sky-people started a war and destroyed their home tree. Next, he defended his home planet against them only to be gunned down and plummet from impossible heights.Tsu'tey was ready to hand over leadership of his clan to Jake. The dreamwalker proved his worthiness as Toruk makto.  He wanted Jake to be his last shadow... But Jake had other plans for him.What he could not understand was why Eywa allowed him to walk with her and then return him to his people. He was eternally grateful but still questioned it nevertheless.Until you came along. Then he understood. He was meant to show you.





	1. Peace of Mind.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See through my eyes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116851) by [AFurryBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFurryBunny/pseuds/AFurryBunny). 



What the RDA did was bullshit.  
Complete bullshit!  
They had you study in the Avatar program for three years... and for what? To start an unnecessary war over a goddamn mineral! You and your fellow students, who had been working just as hard as you, were thrust out into the wide-open world. A world that had transformed into a ball of metal, sand and concrete. A world you couldn't have cared less about. All your life you'd dreamed of visiting Pandora. Anywhere was better than the home you were given. You were ecstatic when they accepted you into the Avatar program. You had read every single book written by Grace Augustine. You knew she would be as pleased to see you as you were to meet her. You would never get to do that. Never experience the exotic flora and fauna or how stunning it looked at night. Never interact with the famed native Na'vi people. Never start fresh and new beginnings lightyears away from Earth. Even the ISV Venture Star was ready to transport the new graduates as well as several scientists. None of that mattered.  
You didn't matter. Not to them.   
You hated the company that hired you. You cursed them in both (Choice of language) and in Na'vi while you packed what little you had into boxes. Those already on Pandora were allowed to stay but the rest of RDA was sent back. It seemed unfair to you that those on Earth were penalized for the actions of those on Pandora. They shouldn't have taken it out on you. The war upset you just as much as the next guy. Possibly even more. The last signal to clear out sounded and people filed out of their provided living quarters. You hated that sound because it confirmed the reality of your situation. 

 _ Two years later...  _   
You were left swabbing up the spilt alcohol of drunken rich men. You were offered a job at a bar in the country club for the wealthy members of the RDA. A company you loathed. Still, it was better than what some of your fellow students had to deal with. It wasn't even a real country club. Just something with simulators to make them feel better about themselves. They also needed you there to help with the advanced technology. You knew that was the only reason they kept you there. They needed someone associated with science in the palms of their hands. Which was exactly where they had you. That particular afternoon was the worst. The men, especially rich men, thought they could do to you what they wished. That their money and their status could get them everything. One, in particular, would never leave you alone. He would keep his eye on you. He put his hands where they weren't wanted. He thought you couldn't do anything about it because he was your superior. He was a perverted asshole, to say the least. That afternoon he decided to stay well past closing time. No matter how many times you requested he leave, albeit politely, he would refuse. Throwing it in your face that he is one of them that makes sure you get paid;  so, you should keep your mouth shut. You had just finished removing the stickiness from the bar when the man approached you with a dubious look on his face. Even the intensity of his eyes made you feel uncomfortable.    
"Why don't you have a drink with me?" He asked, "I'm sure you could."   
"Thank you but I don't drink." You politely refused, packing away the cleaning supplies.   
Of course, he didn't like that.

Your ninjutsu started at twelve. Thankfully you had the next day off. The bruises on your arms were beginning to show. When he could not get to you stay with him he got angry. He punished you for your rejection. He picked up the two full bottles of Vieille Bon Secours Ale, twelve-litre bottles, and hit you with them. You would not have to look at his face for a long time at least. You knew that filing anything against him would have been pointless. He would have just bought his way out of it. However, not all members of the company were bad. There was Rodney. He was one among them who was half-way decent. He made sure the roof over your head was in a reputable area. He was the one who managed to get you the job. He pulled the strings that got you two-hundred more an hour. If it was any less than five-seventy an hour he threw virtual temper tantrums until he got his way. He would make sure you got home safe after your shifts. There were three or four others like him that you were aware of. It was Rodney who organized the lessons. If it weren't for him you would not have known how to knock out the rich drunkard that beat you. Left to wallow in the mess he made. You had a lot to thank Rodney for. You changed into your gi as soon as you reached the dojo and proudly wrapped the green sash around your waist. You may not have been the best at ninjutsu but you could  _Fang_ _Zhi_ _Lun_ _Dao_ with the best of them. Your sensei could see great potential in you and that was why he entered you in tournaments. Sure, you wouldn't win any of them but you didn't do badly in them either. Third and fourth placings were not bad... in one tournament you managed a second.

Once home you did some tai chi to loosen up your tense muscles. There were two prominent purple-black bruises on your left forearm and shoulder from where you'd been hit with a heavy glass bottle. Whenever an opponent would strike these areas you were forced to swallow back the cries. Your sensei sent you home early after noticing that you weren't coping. Master Ninsei pulled you aside and requested to see your injuries. He was a temperamental sensei who had little tolerance for domestic violence. He demanded you return home to heal with the notion that you would see him for private lessons. He assured you he would not charge on the account that you did not make verbal the forbidden techniques he taught you. Master Ninsei insisted that he could not have his favourite student battered and bruised before she even stepped onto the mat. The thought of the middle-aged man brought on a warm smile. He and Rodney seemed to be the only ones that cared about you in an unforgiving world. After tai chi, you helped yourself to a well-deserved can of artificially grown potato and leek soup. Heating it up on the stove with a generous amount of salt. There was nothing better for you to do. It was times like that you wished you had some kind of pet. Any pet at that point. You sat in front of your wide-screen television and flipped through the channels. Until a news headline caught your attention. You froze in place whilst the words drifted across the screen.   
**RDA SCIENCE DIVISION REOPENS ITS DOORS. AVATAR RIDERS NEEDED ONCE AGAIN.**  

It was all just a dream. A hallucination caused by child-like hope.    
At least that's what you woke up thinking. You threw your legs over the edge of the bed and shuffled to the kitchen. You had the day off. What was there to do? Usually, you would build puzzles of animals that existed far before your time. You loved them. You adored how the earth looked millennia ago. What it would have been like to live in that era. You kicked something that lay on the floor in front of your door. An envelope addressed to you. It had the symbol of the RDA on it. You figured it must have been your cheque for the month. Out of curiosity you made yourself a strong cup of coffee and opened the envelope. It was not what you thought.  

 _Subject matter: Avatar Program._    
_Addressed to:_ (Your name) (Your Last Name)   
_The RDA is pleased to inform you that you have been hand selected to join us on Pandora as an Avatar rider. We_ _request that you report to the nearest available building as soon as possible for DNA collection as well as_ _other_ _tests. We believed_ _your_ _intellect worthy of_ _examination. You've studied hard Miss (Your Last Name). Taken a big risk with us. Here it is strongly advised that big risks reap bigger rewards. We at Pandora look forward to your arrival._    
_Head of Science Department:_    
Dr _Max Patel._  

It was real then. The science department was allowing people back onto Pandora. Your stomach did all sorts of flip-flops and your head began to spin. Your dream became a reality. You had to sit down in fear that you would fall over. Your heart raced once your head cleared up. There were unshed tears in your eyes. You got up from the floor and got your things packed to leave for the science building. You did not want to let them down before you even reached the planet!


	2. Welcome to the Jungle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were finally on Pandora.  
> You. Of all people.  
> Your childhood dream finally came to light. The thing is, you never really paid attention to the bad things about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawtute- sky people/human  
> 'eve ewan- young girl

Before the Avatars were created to match their rider's DNA the RDA had merged human DNA with that of the Na'vi. The merge was undoubtfully a success but the bodies of the avatar rejected the riders. They had to search for that one in a million matches to work the avatars. That was until someone developed their creation into one that worked with the DNA of whomever they chose. The Avatar Program developed just as well. There were countless precautions to make sure everything ran smoothly. Although you wished the extraction needles weren't so thick... or so many. You recognised a few faces among the crowd in the infirmary. Eleven of them were fellow avatar riders being thrust into the new world just like you. None of them seemed to have the sense of calm that you had. You had to chuckle at one of the women that squirmed as the needle slithered under her skin. One of the men couldn't shut up. At all. All you could hear for the entire duration of time was his voice. How he couldn't wait to get as many samples as he could to study them. He stated that not all flora and fauna of Pandora had been discovered yet. He then began to list everything that they recorded already. You tuned him out when it was time to get ready for preparations.

To remain in stasis for the next five years was frightening. That was how long the trip to Pandora would take. Well, to be more accurate it was five years and ten months. That did not make you feel any better. You were driven to the launchers for the ISV Venture Star that would transport you. There they would guide you to your own personal module. Of course, it was designed to keep the flow of blood continuous. There wasn't anything safer in its domain. Still, you would be lifeless and unmoving for the next five years. That was enough to make anyone nervous. There were specialised jets that launched you to the ISV Venture Star. The place was full of people hustling about to get everything ready for transportation. To call the starship huge was an understatement. Eight amnio tanks were shifted to their own compartments whilst you were ushered to yours. To get everyone inside their modules gravity was needed. You knew that would not be the case when you reached that beautiful rock full of life. Your mind raced with all sorts of questions as you lay yourself down into the module. You watched as the final needles entered your skin. The crew member clad in white assured you that everything was going to be fine. You couldn't hear him once the powerful drug seeped through your veins.   

\--------------------------------------------

You woke to the sound of your fellow avatar riders as well as the crew members waken and shuffle about. One of the crew opened your module to let you out. It hadn't felt like you were in stasis for five years. It felt like a hard night out with a horrible end. You had to keep yourself from wretching. You were so weak that not even the low gravity helped. You grabbed your stuff from the cabinet above your module and floated after everyone else. As your feet touched the ground again there were people all around you. Those with thermal blankets and some spilling out into white plastic tubs. You understood how they were feeling. A good thing you had a stronger stomach than them. All was as it should be when everyone pooled into the carrier jets which then launched from the ISV Venture Star. The windows of the jets were just big enough to see out of. The stars whizzed past you so fast it looked like a tell-tale meteor shower. Before you could blink you had breached the atmosphere of Pandora. You were advised to wear your oxygen mask at all times when outside RDA walls. They did not need to tell you twice. The atmosphere consisted of Nitrogen, Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide (over 18%), Xenon (5.5%), Methane and Hydrogen Sulphide (1%). The gravity on Pandora was 20% less than that on Earth.    
You couldn't help the sense of belonging as soon as your feet touched Pandora soil. Well, tar to be more precise but it was still a new place. Not like a foreign country just an expensive flight away but a distant planet lightyears into space. It was the fifth moon of the gas giant, Polyphemus which orbited, Alpha Centauri A in the Alpha Centauri star system. It was the closest star system to Earth. The sheer magnificence of it took your breath away. The various plant life, the vibrant colours, the massive scale of trees you couldn't see where they began and where they ended. The distant faint sound of the indigenous animals. You stood staring for so long at everything that one of the scientists had to nudge you to gain your attention.

"I know. It's beautiful isn't it?" He crooned, "I really can't wait to study it with the best of them. We'd best get going though. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting on our first day."  
You agreed and followed him through the sliding doors. There, oxygen was poured into the entryway and a mechanic voice assured you it was safe to remove your mask. There were biologists and scientists of all fields left, right and centre. A group of neurologists gestured for you to follow them after confirming your identity.         
Dr Max Patel waited for you along with the eleven other avatar riders. His smile broadened as his last avatar rider joined the group. There were six men and six women in total.  
"Alright, now that everyone is here I'll give you all the grand tour." He said cheerfully, "If you'll all follow me. And for the love of God please stick together. I don't want any of you getting lost or hurt on my watch."  
You shuffled behind the head scientist obediently. The others pointed to the technology they thought was interesting. There were murmurs among them about certain facts. There was one thing on your mind. You did not care about the functionality of anything else. Before the tour ended something caught your eye. It was the room that stored the amnio tanks. You watched as the group turned a corner before slipping in undetected. You walked past each of them. Every one looked just like their human counterpart. Each had the name of their rider and a chart attached. You began to worry when you could not find your own. Your heart sunk down into your stomach. The stress nauseated you. You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you didn't hear someone else enter the room.  
"You one of the new riders?" A male voice asked from behind.  
It startled you and you whipped around in horror. Someone had caught you lurking where you weren't supposed to be. Although he didn't seem like the type to question it. Another thing that puzzled you was the fact he was one of the avatars himself. He approached, got down on one knee and held out a giant blue paw for you to shake.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've startled you. I'm Norm Spellman but you can just call me Norm." He introduced himself.  
You returned the comical character's smile and took his hand. You found he was much gentler than he should have been. Most likely too afraid he would hurt you.  
"Hey, Norm. I'm (Your name) (Your Last Name). You can call me whatever you like I guess." You answered with a laugh, "I was curious and wanted to see what the avatar looked like for myself. Especially my own. But I can't seem to find it amongst the others."  
"Ah, I know where she is." He quipped, "You're the special case. The one with a mutation. Now there's no need for that face. Don't worry it's nothing grotesque. Don't let the word, 'mutation' daunt you. Between you and me I think it's pretty cool. It's original. Sets you out from the rest of them. She's over here in this corner."  
He got up from the ground and gestured for you to follow him. You made sure to keep far from those giant feet lest he accidentally step on you. He wasn't kidding when he said yours was different. She had a pastel blue panel from the root of her hair to the tip of her neural queue. Two shades lighter than her skin. Her muscle tone seemed less refined than the rest. To be frank she looked a lot more feminine than the other females. More petite as well. Even the strong facial features looked a lot softer than the other avatars. She was you in every way. Although she typically looked much better. She was yours and you couldn't wait to take her out for a spin.    

\----------------------------------------------------------

You spent the next three days on Pandora with Norm whilst they got your avatars prepped for use. He was dragged into the war between the Na'vi and the _sawtute_. Not unwillingly. He just wished the Na'vi hadn't suffered as greatly. That was why new avatars were transported to Pandora. The indigenous took a heavy hit when it came to the population. They lost so many in the war. They were in desperate need of a new gene pool. They even tried sending men and women to different tribes once they were old enough. That worked for a while and increased the population by a small percent. They never got back what they lost. The old were dying off. There were some that got sick due to the radiation from the abandoned mines over time and they too dyed. It sounded horrible for them to go through. You felt a heavy guilt that your own race could do that to them. Norm explained that when the Olo'Eyktan of each tribe thought the avatar rider was ready, they would be taken to a tree of souls and officially become part of the tribe. The others thought they were brought to Pandora to help study the humongous rock. You wondered how they would feel when they discovered that was not the case. You had no qualms about the true reason. To be a part of the Na'vi was something just as exciting. Maybe even better. That meant you never had to return to Earth.  
Good. There was nothing for you. Poor Rodney and Master Ninsei were left behind but they were grown, men. They could handle themselves.   

After the fourth day, your avatar was prepped and ready to go. Butterflies fluttered around in your stomach. You were only that excited once in your life. That was when they accepted you into the program. All that you trained so hard for came to light. No one could ever prepare you for the thoughts that swirled around in your head. It was Norm who found you pacing back and forth. Not just because you had no idea where they kept the psionic link units.  
"Hey, you look a little lost there my friend." He teased, "Did Dr Patel not tell you where to go? All the others are there."  
"Yeah, he did but my emotions clouded out his voice." You confessed, "How were you so calm when you first entered your avatar?"  
"Calm?" He belted with a laugh, "I was far from calm. I was so excited I had to pee four times before getting into the psionic link unit! Come on, _'eve ewan_ I'll take you where you need to go. And don't worry I have the strongest faith in you."  
With that, he turned on his heel and beckoned for you to follow. true to his word he lead you to the psionic link units. Yours was on the far end of the circular room. You watched as the other avatar riders readied themselves. They all had calm atmospheres about them. You knew better. Waiting for you was your personal neurologist. You ran your fingertips over the cold metal of the unit. Soon you would lie inside and get transported to a new body. It made you wonder what it was like in person. At the program, they put you in case scenarios where all options were possible. It worried you that your link might be a little glitchy and the transfer failed. It was impossible since the avatar was merged with your DNA. Still, it was a rational human fear. Your neurologist helped you into the unit. The gel-like foam was as comfortable as it looked. She closed the lid on you after instructing you to let your mind go blank. All you could hear was the hum of the machine around you. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to fall asleep to the mechanic sound.  

You were woken by the sound of snapping in your ears. Your eyes opened to a blinding white light. It hurt despite the fact that your vision was blurred. When your vision cleared you could see two human figures in a white thermal suit. You lifted your hands to your face. A broad grin touched your ears.  
"This is trippy." You quipped, "Look at you, you're so tiny!"  
"That's good (your name)." The male of the two replied, "I need you to sit up for me. You think you can do that? We just need to run a few tests before we send you out."  
You did as you were told. Your avatar body felt a lot heavier than she looked. They made you touch each finger to your thumb and wriggle your toes, threw an unexpected ball at you to test your reflexes and scribbled down a bunch of notes.  
"You've done very well (Your name)." The women said, "We'll have them bring you some clothes and let you try out the training grounds."  
You were given a tank top, a pair of khaki short-shorts and a pair of sneakers all fit to scale your large body. They allowed you to dress in peace whilst directing you to the nearest exit. You gazed at yourself in your reflection. Unlike the Na'vi and the typical avatar, your eyes were a striking forest green in colour. Theirs was a vibrant golden colour. You understood why Norm said you were different to the rest. You laughed to yourself before joining the rest of them.


	3. Between a rock and a hard place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're being trained for the day Na'vi chiefs came to separate you. Before then, of course, you would do something stupid.  
> At least it pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uniltìranyu- dreamwalker.  
> Letsim- unique.  
> Oe tìrmätxaw- I was just returning.  
> Eywa ngahu- goodbye, Eywa be with you.  
> ’awa swawtsyìp- hold on a moment.  
> fyape fko syaw ngar?- What is your name/what are you called?

As you suspected the other avatar riders were not impressed with the true reason they were sent to Pandora. The women outraged and refused to be used as a broodmare. That's what they thought of it. You had to fight the smile that curled the corners of your mouth. Norm and Dr Patel offered them a safe passage back to Earth. The both of them made it quite clear that each of them could be replaced just as quickly as they had been chosen. However, your heart ached for the male who sold his soul to the research. Just the way his face dropped made you hurt. That poor thing was so invested in discovering new species on Pandora. Six tribes in total. It explained why there were twelve of you. As Norm said; one male and one female for each tribe. There was the Omaticaya Clan, the Tipani Clan, the Anurai Clan, the Ikran People of the Eastern Sea, the Tawkami Clan and the Horse Clans of the Plain. You were handed information about each one. Who their chief was, who their tsahik was and who was next in line after them as well as the names of their locations. Relevant information you needed to know. You, for one, had not hesitated to get started on your training. Your major tests consisted of speed, agility and endurance. Your speed was one thing, agility another but... your endurance? That you knew needed some serious work. 

The avatar riders were assigned in pairs for each test. A buddy system if you will. You were assigned, Frederic O'Connor. Seemed convenient since he was the one who could not shut up about his research. He wasn't bad-looking either. You just never noticed because of how much he spoke. Well, his shattered hopes left him with nothing to say anymore. You studied the features of the male before you. A chiselled square jaw, strong facial features, plump lips, piercing glacier blue almond-shaped eyes and slicked back flaxen hair. His avatar mirrored his human beauty. Sometimes you would catch yourself staring for long periods of time. A good thing he never seemed to notice. You took it upon yourself to teach him some of the techniques you learned on Earth.  
"You haven't voiced your opinion on this whole situation." Frederic murmured during one of your afternoon sessions, "In fact, you've been awfully quiet. You shouldn't bottle up your emotions. It's not good for you."  
"I haven't bottle anything. I knew why we were sent here days before everyone else." You confessed, "I've just made my peace with it. Look, I know you're upset. There's nothing worse than having your hopes crushed. But the reality of it is if you don't shape up now; Pandora will chew you up and shit you out with zero warning."  
"You know," he answered with a frown, "you sound a lot like someone else I knew."

Frederic sobered up from his sadness after that. Despite being the most intelligent of all the avatar riders, Frederic was the top runner in his track team. He left nothing half done. Pushed the limit of everything he could do. That was why he pushed you to run faster, swim farther and climb harder. A thanator would not hesitate to attack whilst chasing you. You switched up the roles whenever it was your turn for the course. Either he would be the hunter chasing after you or you would be the predator running after him. He made you feel guilty every time he got away. Even worse when it was easy for him to catch you. After the obstacle course, your avatar's muscles hurt so much it channelled through to your human body. However, you took your revenge on him when it came time to focus on agility. He had drained all mercy from your veins. You made sure he walked away with more bruises than he had the last time you trained. That only provoked his fury. He returned the favour threefold. He worked you until you could not stand on your own two feet. The others that watched would have thought you hated one another. They couldn't be more wrong. When either one of you succeeded during your training... when you would get away/capture the prey or he would best you, you rewarded yourselves with well-deserved dessert. You bonded with each other more than the other pairs.

One morning you decided to wake much earlier than the rest of them. No one was awake at that time save for one or two biologists that had worked overnight. You asked if they knew how to work the psionic link units from the outside. They were both happy to assist. Once in your avatar body, you knew you could make as much noise as you pleased without the fear of waking anyone up. The light of dawn just started to seep through the trees. It was much colder in the early hours of the morning. Pleasantly so. The crispness did wonders for your aching muscles. You strolled through the shrubbery and plucked yourself a fruit. You loved them. They were as sweet as peaches and as juicy as ripe mangoes. A deep purple in colour. You plucked another two just because you could. After wolfing down the last fruit you heard it. A faint sound of an animal in distress. The poor thing whimpered and grunted in frustration. Its cries followed by frantic shuffling and scratching noises. The animal had gotten itself stuck somewhere and was in desperate need of help. You knew it injured itself when there was a startling animalistic scream. It was a wonder that scream hadn't alerted anyone. The noises came from beyond the fence. A fence to keep out the beasts in the first place. You didn't have it in you to just ignore it and let the thing suffer.

You walked along the fence until you found an overhanging tree. You climbed it despite your protesting muscles. Once over you followed the pleading cries of your animal. The sounds broke your heart the closer you approached. Although what you found made you wish you hadn't listened to the rational organ. There before you was a trapped thanator that had somehow lodged itself under the roots of a tree. It got itself in but could not get itself out. One of its arms had twisted at an odd angle whilst the rest of them tried to dig it out. The more it struggled the more it got stuck. You weren't sure how long it had been there but it started to give up. Its mud-caked limbs moved slower. Soon there was a final sigh of defeat before they stopped moving altogether. For some reason, it reminded you a lot of yourself. You were determined to help the creature despite the fact it could tear you to ribbons. You approached the wild beast with caution. Once it got your scent its head lifted and it began to growl. You understood how it felt. A wild animal that was vulnerable and felt threatened. You blatantly ignored the warning growls and studied the thanator's situation. The limb that was twisted at an odd angle was the cause. The root was stuck behind it. You, somehow, had to get that limb loose.    

"Alright you clumsy oaf, you need to work with me and not against me." You crooned, "If you eat me you're going to be stuck in there and eventually die. You and I both know you need me. So, if I help you, you've got to promise not to attack me. Understood?"  
The thanator kept its eyes trained on you as you crept closer. You could see just how it got itself stuck and how to help get it out. Although it was going to be painful. You took in a deep breath and grabbed a hold of the animal's injured limb. He didn't like that and lunged for you in attempt to bite. You managed to jump backwards just in time.  
"You idiot what did I just say?" You scolded, "I could walk away and let patrol put you out of your misery. Do you want that? Would you like to be shot between the eyes? No? Then stop your shit and let me help you."  
The second time around you nestled just under its neck where you knew it couldn't get a hold of you. You sighed before pressing on to the injured limb. It was excruciating for the creature. You knew by the way it constantly struggled to bite maul you. With slow progression, you managed to move the limb from the root. The rest your thanator friend did itself. It managed to wriggle out of its tight spot. It hobbled around the tree toward you. A twisted limb was the worst it would leave with. That was the least you could say for yourself. Its gaze shifted from you to where it had previously been stuck. You closed your eyes and prepared for the worst. That, apparently, was the thanator limping off into the distance. You got lucky that time.

"The Palulukan will never acknowledge it but he is grateful for your help." Came the rough voice of a male, "I cannot decide yet whether you were brave or foolish for attempting such a task. But I am grateful you helped too. I did not want to kill him if there was no need."  
Out from the shadows stepped a native. He was clad in bone armour, beads of all colours, feathers in his braided hair and a leather cloth that reached his ankles. He carried with him a breathtaking bow in hand. He was at least a head taller than you and his accent was thick when he spoke. Although, as he drew closer, you could see the natural beauty of his facial features. His head cocked to one side as his eyes took you in. You wondered how strange you must have looked to him with your hair part pastel blue and your forest green eyes. Nothing he would have seen before.  
"Your hair has blue." He stated, "Why is your hair blue _uniltìranyu_?"  
"It's a mutation." You explained, " _Letsim_. I didn't choose it this way."  
"A strange person with an even stranger mind. I admire your courage but you must return." He instructed you.  
" _Oe tìrmätxaw_." You assured him in his own language.  
He thought you weren't capable of taking care of yourself. He should have realized that it was you who freed the thanator and him who hid in the bushes. You turned on your heel and made your way back to the fence. 

"You are angry with me?" He asked, trailing behind you.  
"Yes, I am angry with you. You think I'm some kind of weakling." You answered with a hiss.  
"Did I say this?" He quipped.  
His next question stopped you in your tracks. You turned to face him with a huff. Your arms crossed over your chest. You could see the mirth in his eyes. Your frustration was his amusement. His face may have been serious but those golden hues spoke otherwise.  
"No, but you implied it all the same." You stated.  
"How do you know what I imply if I do not say it first?" He questioned, trying hard to stifle a smile, "Does your blue hair give you gifts like tsahik? Maybe you hear my thoughts?"  
"You're impossible." You mumbled under your breath.  
"But how am I not possible? I am standing here." He teased.  
"I should be getting back to HQ." You told him, " _Eywa ngahu_."  
With that, you turned on your heel and left him behind. Before you could get farther than a few feet his voice sounded after you. It forced you to stop in your tracks for the second time that morning.  
" _’awa swawtsyìp!_ " He called out, " _fyape fko syaw ngar?_ "  
"(Your name) (Your last name.)" You answered back.

Back at headquarters Frederic already waited for you at the obstacle course. He had a look of either worry or frustration. He could have been irate. You weren't too sure. The muddy state you were in did nothing for the situation. All the others stopped what they were doing as you walked past. What little clothes you had on were torn. You were caked in dry mud thanks to your thanator friend. It stressed a lot more than it should have. Silence filled the training area as you reached your destination. His avatar's already big, cat-like eyes widened in horror.  
"Are you going to stare at me the whole day or are we going to get some work done?" You muttered, "Because I could really use a drink if that's the case."  
"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, almost yelling.  
"I rescued a thanator in distress. It got itself stuck inside a tree. It was no big deal really. Although he could have kept his dirt to himself." You answered in nonchalance.  
You then left to wash yourself off and changed into a new set of clothes. When you returned the others had started murmuring amongst themselves. You ignored their curious glares and continued with your training schedule for the day. What you failed to mention was your run-in with one of the natives. His tribe must have lived somewhere close by. His deep voice was hypnotic though. You'd give him that much. He was definitely attractive even by human standards.


	4. Better in time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, that day has come.   
> The special day where you get chosen for your new life.  
> How thrilling, yes? Especially since he's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> säwäsul- competition  
> irayo- thanks, thank you  
> nawm tsamsiyu- great/noble warrior  
> uniltìranyu- dreamwalker  
> etrìpa syayvi- Good luck.

For the next two weeks, you couldn't shake a certain voice from your mind. He even had a contagious smile. His sense of humour was as dry as the abandoned mines. You thought that you wouldn't mind if you had to be chosen to join the tribe he was in. Norm tried his best to fish for more information about your encounter with the thanator. There was a twinkle in his eye every time he brought it up. He must have known there was something you weren't telling them. Not a chance would you tell them the whole story. The other women started a rumour that you made it all up. The men treated you differently because of that. Yet Frederic and Norm ignored their jealous remarks and treated you just the same. You appreciated it more than they realized. Pandora was a tough place to survive on your own. The boys assured you that it was the mark of envy. You were the centre of attention for three whole days before someone spread those heinous rumours. Said you confessed to her about it all just being a hallucination. Norm obviously knew better. Frederic followed his opinion and not one of a hormonal avatar rider. Even your crew of neurologists said that it was human nature. A kind of instinct that would be flushed out of them once they joined a Na'vi tribe. There was no time that kind of behaviour with the indigenous. You paid that no mind until the day for _säwäsul_ arrived.

"Are you nervous?" You asked Frederic as the two of you got painted up.  
"I think one would have to be stupid not to be nervous today." He muttered, "You look good in green, white and yellow by the way. Definitely goes with your eyes."  
"Do you think that's why they hate me? They think the Na'vi are going to pick me over them because I look different?" You asked, your voice bearly above a murmur, "Not that I care what they think of me. It still hurts to be treated like an outsider though. I'm already going to get that from the tribe."  
"(Your name), they treat you different because they're threatened." Frederic insisted, "Shit if you can take on a thanator without fear then what's left for them? They know the Na'vi value strength, courage and spirit. Those are the three most important things that matter. They know you've proven you got that down. That's why they're treating you horribly. Not because you look different."  
"I never said anything before but there was a native there too. He was well hidden so I couldn't see him until he revealed himself." You confessed.  
"Then I suppose you didn't say anything because you were afraid it would look like favouritism in _säwäsul_?"  
"That's exactly why I didn't say anything. Can you imagine what they would say if they knew? It would be like that, 'sleeping your way to the top' stereotype."  
"A good thing you kept it to yourself then." He teased, "Now we should go. Wouldn't want to keep our future chiefs waiting now would we?"

As you and Frederic entered the training field your eyes met with the extravagantly dressed chiefs of all six tribes. With some of them was either an assistant to help with their decision or their mate. You could tell the difference from the Tawkami chief, her being the only female, from the Tipani Chief. The same went for the other four tribes. It was amazing how each was different in their own way yet they shared similar values. The others followed out after you. As your eyes studied each of the chiefs you froze in place. There among them was the Na'vi you'd run into two weeks prior. He stood beside Olo'Eyktan. The chief of the Omiticaya clan. Frederic's gaze shifted from you to him and a smug smirk curled at his lips. He took a hold of your wrist before dragging you along behind him. Norm instructed you to all stand in a uniform line. He introduced each of the avatar riders to their future chiefs. You all had to step forward for them to get a significant look you. You turn came and you were forced to swallow back the dry lump in your throat. As soon as your name was called his head snapped to attention. His smile almost touched his ears and he offered a brief nod in greeting. In the corner of your eye, you could see the suspicious look that he gained from his chief. Your cheeks burned from bashfulness. Your attention was so focused on his presence that you had not noticed the looks you attracted from the other chiefs. 

That was the last time his eyes were trained on you. Three of the women and three of the men were tested before you. First, you would be timed on the obstacle course and pitted against one of the indigenous that volunteered to compete. Next, your warrior/combat skills would be tested. The results of those tests helped the chiefs make their decision. Before you knew it, it was your turn to run the course. The Na'vi was a slender female dressed in the armour for a nawm tsamsiyu. That hadn't helped the intimidation you felt in the pit of your stomach. She looked at you with a warm smile.  
" _Etrìpa_ syayvi _, uniltìranyu_." She murmured with a wink.  
" _Irayo,_ nawm _tsamsiyu_." You quipped.  
She chuckled at your response and took off before you had time to blink. It took a few split seconds for your brain to register the race had begun. You shook your head and pushed your body forward. You leapt over the hurdles, swung yourself between the metal bars, leopard crawled through shrubbery and climbed an impossibly high wall. All went well until you had to climb down. There was the final stretch of land until the finish. All you had to do was sprint there. Instead, you lost your footing and plummeted twenty feet downward. It knocked the breath out of you. Your head swam from the impact. To call it difficult to get to your feet was an understatement. You stumbled and needed the wall for stability. From the finish, there were encouraging cries from the volunteers. The female you competed against stood beside you with a concerned look on her face.  
"Come. You must finish. I know you have done well." She insisted, "Show them you are not weak."   
You managed a smile and lead the sprint to the finish with her in tow. Despite the painful protests from your spine. The overjoyed volunteers at the end made it worth your while.

Next to be tested was your skill in combat. All you had to do was cut your opponent before she nicked you. Volunteers, chiefs and avatar riders were all crowded around you in a circle. The women whom you didn't get along with wore smug smirks. They enjoyed the fall you took on the course. The men looked a little more sympathetic. Your eyes met the woman who spread those heinous rumours about you. Her enjoyment of your failure fueled the vengeful fire within you. If only they pit her against you. Then again, you may have killed her. Or her avatar at least. Your distraction was your near downfall. If you had not stepped to the side at the last minute the blade of the nawm tsamsiyu would have sliced through your shoulder. She had your full attention. You had to dodge another strike from the opposite side as you searched for an exposed area. She came dangerously close to cutting your face when you dived from her third attempt. You discovered her abdomen was exposed. You weren't insane enough to go for one of her limbs. You waited for her to make her next strike. You swivelled out of the way of her blade, feeling the gust of wind from the sheer force, and just managed to slice at her hip. That earned you the chiefs' look of approval. A few more so than others. Then your eyes met his. Although he seemed more concerned than anything else. The crease on his brow disrupted his perfect features. He was worried about something. 

The chiefs dispersed after the last avatar rider was tested. The volunteers waved their goodbyes before they too dispersed back into the wild on the backs of banshees or horses. One or two rode on the back of a thanator. Those interested you the most. You wondered what it would have been like to bond with the thanator you'd rescued. You were allowed to do as you pleased whilst the chiefs conversed amongst themselves. When you were alone three of the other women approached you. The smug smirks on their faces never leaving.  
"How's your back after that epic fail?" The one asked.  
"The looks on their faces!" Another said with a laugh.  
"I'm kind of embarrassed for you." The last chimed in.   
Their constant chiding worked on your last nerve. Those were supposed grown women who treated you like a group of narcissistic school girls. It seemed that they never grew up. Thought the sun shone out of their ass because they were chosen to live on Pandora. You hoped desperately that was Frederic said was true. That it would be torn out of them. There was no time for arrogance. Eventually, you had to stop it though.   
"I heard your name was Lucy?" You said to the first.  
"It's not-" She replied.  
"Lucy with a Y-don't-you-fuck-off-and-die." You hissed.  
You turned on your heel to leave before she could respond. You were stopped by the presence of the six chiefs that had returned without your knowledge. One of which tried his absolute hardest not to break into a fit of laughter. His snorting did him no favours.

At least one of them understood your cruel joke. It was time for the chiefs to summon their choice. Once summoned the avatar would return with them to their village. The psionic chambers would then be transported after. You were instructed to gather before the chiefs. If they chose you then they would call out your name. It was a lot like a sport in gym class. The chiefs summoned those they wished to join their clan one by one. You watched as each avatar rider disappeared before you. You internally wished luck to those who chose the arrogant women. They gave you one final smug smirk as they left. You smiled back at them because you knew better. They weren't going to last a week out in the wild. Although it did worry you when there were four of you left. Two chiefs remained. The Female from the Tawkami and the Olo'Eyktan from the Omiticaya. It was her turn to summon her new clan members. Her eyes fell on you and her shoulders fell. Her gaze then shifted to the women beside you and she was summoned. The only ones left of the twelve avatar riders was you and another male. You believed his name to be Adam Ryder. He wasn't all that bad either.   
He didn't treat you badly like the others but he didn't bother himself with you either. It was neutral ground. That left you and him with the chief of the Omiticaya. You had never been more excited to be chosen last. You were addressed by one Jake Sully. Olo'Eyktan to the Omiticaya. He looked you in the eye and a grin stretched from ear to ear. Beside him stood the proud Na'vi native you'd met two weeks ago. He too had a satisfied grin on his face.  
"Don't be daunted by the fact you're the only ones left." He crooned, "There was a great argument for you. I had to negotiate the loss of your partner, Frederic O'Connor if I wanted to keep you. Now, it was highly recommended I fight to keep you. Show us we weren't wrong."  
With that, you were coaxed into mounting their Banshees. One of which seemed happy to see you. Either that or it was just friendly. The Na'vi you'd met kept you in front of him. The strange thing was... you had met him once, yet with his arm wrapped securely around you, you felt safe.


	5. Hot and Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause you're hot then you're cold.  
> You're yes then you're no.  
> You're in then you're out.  
> You're up then you're down.  
> You're wrong when it's right.  
> It's black and it's white.  
> We fight, we break up.  
> We kiss, we make up.  
> You don't really wanna stay, no.  
> But you don't really wanna go.
> 
> (These lyrics sum up this chapter perfectly.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mas'kit nivi sa'nok- the mother loom.  
> tawtute- humans  
> ’awve eyktanay- first general  
> ’eveng- child  
> Iknimaya- Stairway to  
> Heaven, the rite of passage for young Na’vi  
> Syura- energy  
> Skxawng- idiot/moron  
> tseotu- artist  
> tìyawn spxin- lovesick

The Omiticaya clan all stood in wait for your arrival. They knew of those who were to join them. Even the children nudged aside their parent to see. You thought it comical that all those curious faces would be there to greet you. Their elder and her daughter stood before them. Some strained their necks to see. The banshees, what the Na'vi called Ikran, perched near their familiars. There your native held out his hand to help you down. You indirectly learned his name was Tsu'tey. Jake raised a questioning brow at that. He said nothing about it, however. The men led you down the spiral to where your new family awaited you. The village was magnificent. To your left was a huge loom they explained was called, _'mas'kit nivi sa'nok_.' A black and yellow drape with exotic symbols was in the process of being woven. From some of the branches hung trapeze-like drums made from twine, branches and sturmbeast leather. You were fascinated by the massive scales. A vast amount of work would have gone into the hammocks that hung in groups, the instruments you noticed placed carefully to one side and the baskets, pottery and unfinished toys. There was an amused huff beside you. Your ears flittered in its direction. Tsu'tey seemed entertained by your awe.

"The people made all of this?" You asked.  
"Yes. Omiticaya." He answered with a smirk, " _Tawtute_ do not have these things on Earth?"  
"Not as big as yours." You said and stuck your tongue out at him, "Don't tease me because I'm smaller than you."  
"Your size does not matter, (Your name.) Your spirit matters." He explained, "You have a very strong heart. I have seen this with my own eyes. Come. The people wait for you."  
Without another word, he continued down the spiral. Jake and Adam were far ahead of you. Neither one noticed your pause. You took one last glance around before scurrying after them. The people made way for you. Those who were most curious put their hands on you. Majority of them being children. You chuckled at their behaviour. Your smile let them know their lack of personal space was welcome. In fact, you hung back on purpose just to take them all in. Jake cleared his throat as you neared them. It snapped you out of your stupor. His mate snickered at you. Their elder approached and laid a hand on your shoulder.  
"You must introduce yourself to the people." She instructed, "We cannot accept one we do not know the name of. They have been eager to meet you."  
Jake nod in the direction of the people with a warm smile. You then turned to face what would be your new family.

After a week with the Omiticaya, your psionic link chambers were brought to their village. Your days were spent learning to weave with the women and children. You did not mind that. To be honest you learned the skill rather quickly. Five fingers were better at weaving than four it seemed. You made friends with a woman named Ninat. She sang while she worked. All the women who wove with you did. Although she had the best voice of them. Ninat and her friends encouraged you to sing as well. They would teach you the words. Often they begged you to sing with them. The agreement was that you would hum the tune instead. Another week went by and you wove baskets and carved tools with the best of them. You were establishing yourself within the tribe. It was at one of the night gatherings that you noticed. Tsu'tey hadn't been around you since you arrived. Yet, the whole night his eyes were trained on your every move. You were distracted by one of the children. A tray was given to you with a kava bowl that had swoa, spirits, and some food. You were not to take the bowl for personal use. It was to be given to you by an adjacent member of the clan. This was one of the girls, Loran. She and her friends followed the tray around so that they would be the ones to give the bowl.

When it was time to retire for the night you were stopped by Tsu'tey. He had cornered you just before you reached your hammock. It came as a surprise that led you to walk right into him. He hissed after you trod on his feet. He looked as though he was going to curse you for it.  
"Hey, who was the genius that stopped in front of me out of nowhere? I didn't exactly walk into myself." You said.  
"Be careful how you speak to ’ _awve eyktanay_." He warned, his tone sharp, "I hear you have learned some of our skill quickly. Much faster than Jakesully. The people call you _tseotu_."  
"I like to think I've settled in nicely." You murmured, "I haven't been treated with hostility. I'd like to think Olo'Eyktan made a good choice with me. Wouldn't you say?"  
"You still have much to learn, _’eveng_." He said with a scoff, "You must still prove yourself. This you have not done."  
"How am I going to prove myself?"  
"You must go through _Iknimaya_. All young Na'vi must do this. Even you, _uniltìranyu_. You start your training tomorrow. The others already know."  
He turned on his heel with nothing more to say. It left you wondering why he had become so cold all of a sudden. He seemed more than happy to meet you back at HQ. Even happier to have to join his people. So then, why the cold shoulder?

Tsu'tey took it upon himself to train you for the _Iknimaya_. He stood in wait at the root of the tree. The look on his face, you knew, was not amused. You found yourself missing his teasing smile. You could not look him in the eye as you approached. That condescending expression was just too harsh. Your ears flat against your head. His arms that were folded tightly loosened at the sight of your timidness. Your head cast downward.  
"You are late, (Your name)." He said with a hiss.  
"The psionic link units were glitchy this morning." You stammered without removing your gaze from your feet, "You can't blame me for that."  
"A Na'vi does not make excuses." He stated, "They also do not allow another to hurt their spirit. Keep your head up. Come. I teach you how to use a bow first."  
The corner of his mouth twitched before leading you to where the others started their target practice. He placed a light bow in your hand as well as some arrows. He then poised your body in the right stance. You accidentally let an arrow fly as his hand nestled on your stomach. It sent one of the other young Na'vi diving for cover to avoid being hit. You called out a bemused apology to the cursing young warrior. Tsu'tey licked his lips and cast his head downward. You swore he had to keep himself from laughing.  
"Again." He instructed, "Aim for the target. Not him."

It took you a while to master the bow and arrows. No less than four days at least. The other young Na'vi warriors were grateful they were no longer target fodder. Your next lesson was to ride a horse. Tsu'tey brought you a male by the name of Syura. It was his horse he used for hunting. You didn't like the looks of it. Syura had as little patience as his master. The horse shifted on his feet and pawed at the ground. You stood back when the irate horse lunged forward. Tsu'tey saw your hesitation.  
"You are afraid of a horse?" He asked with a snap.  
"No," you snapped back, "I'm just wary of that horse. He looks like he's on constant PMS. I'll choose my own mount, thank you very much."  
Before he could argue you had already marched in the direction of the other horses. All either lapped at some nectar or grazed on the long grass. None paid you any mind as you passed. You sifted through the horses until one caught your attention. It stood at the far end of the clearing. The horse reared its head as you neared. Its head swayed from side to side. Its muscles withering. Tsu'tey called out something that you could not make out. You were already taught how to make tsaheylu. You reached for its neural queue. That was mistake number one. As soon as you got a good grip the horse reared. It kicked in all directions and dragged you along with it.

The horse you chose was not one of theirs. That was what Tsu'tey warned you. You managed to avoid being trampled or kicked by the wild animal. Its distressed whinnies alerted the other horses. They too grew skittish. You used the neural queue to pull yourself up and hoist yourself onto its back. The animal did its best to throw you off. The first time you tried to bond with it the horse succeeded. Your grip on its neural queue was strong, however. You thought that maybe you should have just accepted Syura as your first mount after all. You pulled yourself up a second time. You were more persistent than that animal. You had to move fast if you were to succeed. The horse's feet slipped from beneath it and it tumbled to the ground. It took you down with it. You saw the opportunity to make tsaheylu as it picked itself up. With a final whinny, that horse was yours. You were battered and bruised. There was an excruciating pain you never knew existed. But your triumph made it all worthwhile. You walked with the horse back to Tsu'tey. Your teacher shook his head and snickered.  
" _Skxawng_! You could have gotten yourself killed." He quipped.  
"Have a little more faith in me." You said with a pout.

He spent the rest of the afternoon teaching you how to connect with Swizaw. You named your horse after the arrow to represent her speed as well as her steadfast personality. She was unpredictable. There was no telling where she would go if you did not guide her. It was painful to experience due to the damage she caused. You hadn't noticed just how much you were hurt in the process. However, you got along well with your new horse. None attempted to bond with her in fear of her temper. You witnessed it first hand. Tsu'tey treated you a little better than the morning. You could have sworn you heard him laugh every time you messed up. He chuckled when you grew frustrated with him and chased him around the clearing with Swizaw. The people started to gather and watched as their greatest warrior ran away from an avatar on a horse. Your lesson was over as soon as the light of day disappeared behind the trees. You were sent to Neytiri to heal your injuries. Her mother helped make the salves to rub on your bruises. Swizaw had bitten a chunk out of your calf as well. You hadn't noticed until the wound was touched by gentle fingers.  
"You showed great courage today where none would dare to tread." Neytiri crooned as she tended to the open wound.  
"Or how truly insane you are." Mo'at added, binding your left forearm, "I know of one who was just as reckless as you once. Now he just stares at you _tìyawn spxin_."  
"Do not listen to her." Neytiri said with a snicker, "She is old."  
Mo'at gave Neytiri a mouthful of scolding after that. The two of you laughed at the previous tsahik. Soon she joined in the merriment, all offence forgotten. Still, you couldn't help the lingering thoughts.


	6. Bird's eye view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day you finally become one of the people.  
> Officially that is.   
> What a day!

The day came for the Iknimaya. You and three other young warriors had to follow Tsu'tey to Vayaha Village. They were Adam, Vìupay, and Tsayä. It was the core settlement in the region of the _ayRam aLusìng_. Known to humans as the Hallelujah Mountains. They were floating islands that circulated in the magnetic currents, similar to icebergs at sea, that scrape together and the towering mesa-like mountains of the region. You learned in your avatar training that on Pandora, huge outcroppings of unobtanium rip loose from the surface and float in the magnetic vortices due to the Meissner Effect. You understood why they were given such a glorious name. The floating mountains were a wonder all on their own. They were overgrown with floral foliage at the top and straggly beards of thick vines hung down beneath the mountains like the roots of air-ferns. Their sides were sheer cliffs with jagged rock. Waterfalls, originating on the mesa-like tops, streamed down their sides and dispersed into spray at the bottoms like upside-down geysers. The mist then condensed on the other floating mountains, flowed over the side and renewed the process. The local peaks and mesas projected above the level of the craggy undersides of the floating mountains you could see. It seemed a bit obvious to you that collisions were inevitable. That made you all the more nervous. You didn't exactly feel like being crushed by rogue mountains. 

Swizaw lost her footing and slipped on some loose gravel. Your heart stopped in your chest and you looked down over the edge. It was a 2600m drop. One wrong move and the two of you would fall to your deaths. You swallowed hard to steady your racing heart and edged her forward. She seemed hesitant after that incident. She pressed on nevertheless. Most likely because of the horse behind her. Waiting for you at the top of the lowest mountain was Tsu'tey and the two other warriors. The latter looked as though he could strangle you for keeping him. Instead, he walked to the edge of the mountain and waited to leap onto the swirling island before you. He grabbed a hold of one of its sturdy vines. The others followed in his wake. You sucked in a deep breath. You managed a few feet leverage and leapt onto your own vine. Praying that it was strong enough to hold your full weight. When you knew you wouldn't plummet to your death you climbed after them. For a while, that was how it went. You scaled the top of one mountain, waited for another to get close enough or collide, climbed that mountain and so forth. The adrenaline that coursed through your veins kept your body from getting tired. You hated to think what would happen if you lost your grip. Instead, you focused yourself on reaching your destination. Wherever that might have been. Tsayä said something about it being where the Ikran likes to nest. Where Iknimaya took place.

You were grateful for the last mountain. Tsu'tey led you through a narrow cave beneath its waterfall. The tight squeeze made you feel a slight claustrophobia. You pressed on toward the light and rushing waters. You were grabbed by your neural queue from behind. Usually, you would have cussed at the puller. However, you looked down and gasped in horror. One more step would have sent you over the edge of its cliff. You stumbled backwards into the chest of your rescuer. You looked up at an unamused Tsu'tey. He continued to the path toward the rookery. Adam, Vìupay, and Tsayä shook their heads at your near death experience. As if on cue, Jake and Neytiri flew their Ikran through the waterfall entrance. A good thing they hadn't seen your fatal mistake. Neytiri made it clear that she didn't need to be there. She wanted to be there for her new friend. Her enthusiasm made you smile. Of course Jake wouldn't allow her to have all the fun. Tsu'tey formally greeted the Olo'Eyktan and tsahik before standing in front of the four young warriors. His eyes would not leave yours. They had a sense of mischief to them. That gave you a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You could tell what that meant even when he didn't say it. If you died you would never forgive him.  
"The dreamwalker will go first." He stated.  
He held out a _mersh'ti cau'pla_. A banshee catcher.

The mersh'ti cau'pla was made from the leaves of the razor palm tree. A sinuous and durable plant similar to a palm frond weighted at one end with a stone. The plant's sticky, hairlike underside helped fasten the bola to the animal. The edges of the frond were dulled to avoid cutting. What you needed to do with it was to approach the Ikran and snap the front quickly so that it wrapped around the creature's snout and eyes. With the Ikran momentarily disabled you would leap onto its back and connect your queues. Something the Na'vi trained to do since they were children. He gave you three days to learn. You sucked in a deep breath and trudged on toward the mass of multicoloured banshees. Some of the reptilian bird-like creatures paid you no mind whilst others were cautious of your presence. For a while, you simply strolled through skittish banshees. You had no idea how to tell which one to choose. They told you very little. That was until a banshee decided to turn on you. The base colour of it was orange with paint-like markings of blue, brown, purple and teal. The thing wouldn't stop trying to attack you. In the distance, you heard the excited cries of the other three warriors. The distinct sound of Tsu'tey laughing among them. Jake called out for you to make the bond. The anger evident in his voice. 

So that was how you knew which one to choose. The damn thing would try to kill you. And almost succeed if you hadn't figured it out. You swung around the mersh'ti cau'pla whilst avoiding the rows of razor-sharp teeth. You had to get a good momentum if you were to snap its mouth shut and temporarily blind it. You waited until it lunged at you again before throwing on the frond. The creature didn't like that and whipped its head about. Its body still attempting to do damage. You had to act quickly if you were to make the bond. You wrapped your arms around the long neck of the Ikran. It tried to throw you off with great force. You had already been through something like that before. You were not going to allow it to get the better of you. It lifted its head and your feet were hoisted off the ground. You tried to get it to stop stressing so much. You hugged its head to your chest whilst you reached for the queue. It struggled against your grip which made it that much more difficult. The banshee almost broke free mere moments before your queues connected. The creature sighed in defeat. You got a closer look at the eyes and noticed they were the same forest green as your own. Another sign that Ikran was yours. Tsu'tey walked over after you'd removed the _mersh'ti cau'pla_. 

A deep fury bubbled at the pit of your stomach. The least he could have done was warn you.   
"You must fly." He said, "First flight seals the bond."  
You thought of many ways to tell him where to shove it. Instead you allowed him to help you mount your Ikran. His cold hands around your waist gave you gooseflesh. Once you were settled you edged it forward to the cliff. You hated how the only thing you could see was more mountains. The thought of you falling filled your mind. Tsu'tey smacked the rump of your Ikran. You dived toward the ground before you knew what was happening. Both Banshee and rider screeched in terror. You screamed for it to fly upward. You clung to its neck as it changed direction. You weren't plummeting to your doom. The Ikran thought it funny to fly directly toward the jagged cliffs. You had to steer it out of the way lest you collided with the floating island. You grew irritated with the frightened beast. Eventually managing to get it to go where you intended. A clear mind helped you out. That was another thing you needed to know if you were to be successful. Something else Tsu'tey failed to mention. All you could think about as you made your way back to the village was how you would have some words with him.

\----------------------------

Neytiri, Mo'at and Ninat all filled your body with white paint. You passed your right of passage and celebrated as officially one of the people. Usually the ceremony consisted of the people each placing a hand on you. They created a web that represented the connection to Eywa. Instead they were going to transfer the consciousness of your human mind into the body of your avatar. Your human body would then be returned to Eywa. This was to be achieved through spiritual means.   
"There is no need for you to be afraid, (Your name)." Mo'at assured you as if she'd heard your thoughts, "You have already proven yourself worthy."  
"Twice." Neytiri added, "I have a feeling Eywa smiles on you. Twice you could have died and twice she didn't let you."  
"The All-Mother has plans for you." Mo'at murmured.  
You couldn't understand what they meant. You were just a human from a distant planet looking for a new start. You weren't some blessed being they made you out to be. Still, their words of wisdom comforted you nonetheless. When they were done painting you up they lead you to their willow tree of souls. Their Vitrautral. The people had already connected their queues to the earth. Your unconscious human body in the arms of Jake. Tsahik and elder instructed you to just lay down and allow your mind to go blank. To keep calm above all else. They had no idea that was easier said than done. 

You woke with a deep sigh. The chanting of the people died down. Roots had connected themselves to your body. You were covered in bioluminescent roots. You lifted your dizzy head to look beside you. There laid the lifeless form of your human body. It was strange and shocking to see. The transfer had been a successful one. The only thing you could remember was a stunning light of pink and white. It felt different not to rely on your human body to keep you aware. The first face you met was that of an ecstatic Jake Sully. He held out his hand to help you up. Your human body was cast away by a few Na'vi. You had no idea where they were taking it and you couldn't care. That life no longer mattered. Its memories seeped into the background. The strangest thing about the transfer was that there was more of the colour blue in your hair. A much darker shade than the pastel blue already there. It corresponded with the jet black quite beautifully. Jake took you to the heart of the village where he introduced you and Adam as an official member of the people. He placed his one hand on your shoulder, over your heart, and the other over the heart of Adam. Next to put her hands on you was Neytiri, then Mo'at, then Tsu'tey, then the rest of the clan. To call the experience incredible was an understatement. It made your heart swell with pride and tears of sheer happiness spilt from your eyes. 


	7. Strength of the wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack.
> 
> Unfortunately, you're separated from your pack.

You were given some time to yourself after the celebration of your joining. Jake thought it a good idea to give you a break if only for a day. You spent it weaving with the other women, making toy banshees for the children and spending time amongst the horses. The men of the tribe started looking at you differently. You were seen as one of the people. Officially a woman ripe for the picking. You smiled at their passing smirks and shook your head. They knew the woman had to choose them in return. Na'vi traditions were respectful like that. That night you dejected yourself from the rest of the clan. You made your way down to the tree of souls. It was breathtaking at night. You sat on your haunches, mindful of the new armour they had you wear, and raised your queue to the hanging willow-like branches. You could hear the laughter of children, the humming of elders and one or two battle cries from the tsamsiyu. The sound of nocturnal creatures in the background. It was peaceful, to say the least. However, the sound of rustling woke you from your trance. Your ears flicked in its direction. You opened your eyes to the sight of a startled Tsu'tey. The expression on his face confirmed that it was not his intention to interrupt your meditation. 

The Na'vi had a proverbial saying, " _kxetse sì mikyun kop plltxe_." The tail and ears also speak. It meant that body language was key to them. Your ears drooped against your head and your tail wrapped around your knees. Your face lowered to the ground. A sheer sign that he was not welcome. Although he ignored them and sat on his haunches beside you. He raised his queue to the branches connected with yours. A small smile touched the corners of his mouth. His gaze looked distant. Those eyes were sad.  
"What do you hear that I don't?" You asked, breaking the silence.   
"I hear our Eytukan before his death. I hear my father. I hear Grace teaching. I hear the songs of our fallen. I hear many things." He explained, "My heart is sad for them. They live within Eywa now. I know this. None of them needed to die. A good people. All of them."  
"Did you know Grace personally?" You crooned.  
"I did know Grace. She taught us English. Taught us how to read. How to work with numbers too great to count. She cared for our people. Eager to learn our ways just like we were to learn yours. She did not deserve her death."   
"I don't think any of them deserved their deaths." You stated, "A wise man once said that Earth satisfies every man's needs but not every man's greed. As long as greed is stronger than compassion there will be suffering."  
"What man is this?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Rusty Eric and Mahatma Gandhi." You quipped.  
"These men I like." He said, "Very wise. Very true."

He removed his queue from the tree. He then explained everything that happened to him. From his birth until that night. He explained how a chunk of his right ear was missing, per your request. He sliced it on his way down from jumping off a high cliff after Neytiri when they were much younger. He was chosen by their clan's Eytukan to mate with his daughter. He was to be the next to lead. All of that was taken away from him after Jake's arrival. It broke his heart when he realised he was not destined to be her mate. It destroyed him to watch his home tree crumble to the ground; engulfed in flames. He admitted to hating Jake, as well as all humans, with a passion so fierce it frightened him. Until Jake bonded with Toruk. He brought the clans together in a time of suffering and sorrow just like all Toruk Makto before him. Tsu'tey was proud to fight alongside his favourite skxawng. He respected Jake a great deal when he spared his life instead of killing him like he had asked. It took you by surprise that he opened up to you so freely. A man you came to know as cold and dejected. The man was unpredictable. But then you got closer to him. You could smell swoa on his breath. Of course, he was tipsy. He wouldn't have spoken about his history or his innermost thoughts otherwise. It also explained his bold behaviour. You didn't hold it against him, however. You had some yourself before kneeling under the tree of souls. 

"You are Na'vi." He murmured, "I am proud of your quick learning. You were much faster than Jakesully."  
"Given that you didn't tell me much about the rite of passage." You said with a snap.  
"I did not tell you because I did not need to." He confessed, "I have faith in you."  
He pressed a finger to your chest. He gestured to your heart. He must have been referring to the thanator's rescue as well as the taming of Swizaw. His reasoning put a whole new perspective on things. He just revealed he trusted you to know what to do in a dire situation. That to be prepared was not something he could teach. The grudge you held against him dissipated into nothing. You were grateful for such trust. You smiled back at the less-than-sober native beside you. Tsu'tey edged closer and wrapped his tail around your legs. When you did not object he wrapped an arm around your waist; pulling you closer. Such a proximity forced you to place your hands on his chest to keep yourself balanced. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. You did the same as he pressed his forehead against yours. A sign of great affection. Something so unexpected that you did not question it. You felt his heart pounding beneath your hand. He took it in his free hand and laced his fingers with yours.   
He whispered, "I see you."

\--------------------------

A group of hunters left to track a herd of sturmbeest, or talioang, that morning. You were one amongst those hunters. The time for sitting with some of the other women and weaving your way through life was over. It was decided that you would be apart of the hunters. Part of you said that Tsu'tey had something to do with that. A way for him to keep you close. You knew he would never admit it. Usually, you would have gone out with the hunting band on your Ikran. However, the lead hunter thought it would be better to track them on foot. So, with a small herd of horses, you followed his order. You were not at the rank to question him. You found the clearing with the rest of them. There were five sturmbeest in total. Three of them grazed whilst the two elders lapped at the shallow stream. The Na'vi had a spear tipped with the heads of domesticated slingers that they used against the great beasts. They were difficult to kill due to their chitinous armour. To hit a small gap in armour between the front shoulders with this spear would score a kill. You were handed one such weapon. The hunting party divided into two parts. You managed to get close enough to see the target on a female sturmbeest. You held your spear ready to throw. However, a low growl alerted the herd. The bull became restless at the stream. You ignored the warning signs, dismissing it as a pack of viperwolves and continued forward. 

The bull charged in your direction. The other hunters were forced to abandon their positions. The animal would surely crush you if you hadn't moved out of the way. It left you wondering how it detected your band of hunters. Then the growl grew much louder than that of a viperwolf. You looked over your shoulder at the source of the sound. Your shoulders fell in unison with your ears. A thanator found the herd before you. It didn't look too happy about the intrusion on its hunt. Its slick movement in conjunction with its muscle was hypnotising. You were stuck between an angry thanator and a threatened sturmbeest. Although you knew that the thanator prefered you to the giant beast. An easier kill for the predator. Your spear slipped from your hand and fell to the floor. That tipped off the carnivore. It lunged at you with a force. You had very little chance of escape, if at all. The creature sliced at your calf. That crippled you and you fell to the ground. Your leg was torn open. To make matters worse the sturmbeest started to stampede. The fact that there was only five made it no less dangerous. You had to avoid being tramped on by huge feet. Everything shook around you. It was difficult to manoeuvre when there was an animal earthquake about you. The sturmbeest fled into the forest. That left you alone with the thanator. Bleeding out from your injured calf did you no favours. You reached for your spear. There was no chance you weren't going out without a fight.

The thanator lunged at you a second time. There was another flash of black-grey. It left you there wondering what just happened. However, in your relieved stupor, you heard the sound of gnashing teeth, tearing flesh and very pissed off roars. Beside you two thanators engaged in a horrific battle. The one slightly bigger than the other and with more scars. The larger of the two was either more experienced or much older than its opponent. You hadn't stayed to find out. You managed to get to your feet, not without great difficulty, and hobbled in the opposite direction. It was excruciating to put pressure on the injured leg. You felt nauseated from the loss of blood. Your body protested with every rushed step. The footsteps of blood would lead the surviving thanator to you. That was the inevitable truth. You clutched the spear in your hand for good measure. If you had any luck you could take it down with you. At a far enough distance, or rather until your body allowed you no farther, you hid in thick shrubbery. You hoped to take the animal by surprise if you were well hidden. Your eyes felt heavy and your breathing became shallow. Signs of over excursion. They closed involuntarily. Your head rested against the trunk of the tree behind you. You left yourself vulnerable to attack by another predator. A pack of viperwolves would catch your scent. Possibly another thanator. There was nothing you could do. Your body was weak and you were tired. 

Your eyes opened at the sound of snapping twigs. You weren't sure how long you lay there for. Long enough for the blood of your leg wound to coagulate. Your head swam as you reached for the spear beside you. It took everything in you not to wretch all over the floor. You heard the rhythmic breath of an exhausted animal. Your grip tightened on the spear as it neared your position. Then there was the sound of something dragging on the ground. Something heavy. It was possible the thanator chose its opponent as lunch instead of you. You weren't taking any chances. You held the spear at the ready. Your heart pounded against your chest. Your hands shook without your control. You sighed and got to your feet with the assistance of the tree. You held your weapon over your shoulder like they taught you. The creature shifted its attention in your direction. The limb body of its opponent at its feet. The bigger of the two was the victor. The thanator picked up the body and dragged it toward you. Your hand loosened to throw the spear when it dropped the body at your feet. It then back away, its eyes trained on your spear. You caught the weapon before it left your hand completely. It was an incredibly strange thing to do. Your head tilted to one side in confusion. At that angle, you could see the scar beneath one of the front limbs. A jagged lesion made by something it had scathed itself on. Then the realisation hit you. That was the limb caught by the tree root. It was the thanator you'd rescued just under two months ago. You dropped the spear with a smile and held your hand out to the intelligent animal. It hesitantly made its way over, pressing its forehead to your outstretched hand.   
"Tit for tat then, huh?" You crooned, "Thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. It was by one person but because of my first doing far better then I thought it would I thought, "Why not?"  
> So, I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the other. 
> 
> PS. I have no idea how to continue See through my eyes. So, until I figure it out you have this to read in the meantime.


End file.
